1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal connector for a construction or a building which is employed for connecting wooden members for a wooden construction, such as a girth, a pole plate or a joist on one hand and a horizontal angle brace on the other hand, or connecting wooden members, such as a principal rafter or a knee brace, to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, the connection between the girth, the pole plate or the beam and the horizontal angle brace, or the connection between wooden members, such as a principal rafter and a tie beam or the principal rafter and a knee brace, for a wooden construction is made by providing a tilt or tenon connection on connecting surfaces of the wooden members by way of jointing or connecting, and by tapping a female threaded hole as a bolt hole into which a bolt is introduced and tightened in position.
The connection operation between the girth, pole plate or the joist and the horizontal angle brace, or the connection operation between the wooden members such as the principal rafter and the tie beam or the principal rafter and the knee brace is difficult to perform with a wooden working tool or machine so that it must be performed by a manual operation of a skilled carpenter. Besides, the operation is extremely laborious since it has to be carried out in a construction site.